darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonfire (Dark Souls)
A Bonfire 'is a typical resting station in ''Dark Souls and a crucial gameplay element. Bonfires are located throughout the world in Dark Souls. They are where players spend souls to level up; bonfires also serve as checkpoints throughout Lordran. They are almost always safe enemy-free areas, although there are exceptions. While glimpses of other players' spirits can be seen running about the world, only near bonfires can players see others in their true forms. Resting at a bonfire When a player rests at a bonfire, their health and stamina refill, along with their spells and Estus Flask, and all negative effects on the player (bleed, poison and toxic) are removed except Curse. Players may not rest at a bonfire if there are enemies nearby. From the bonfire, a player can perform many tasks. Level Up Allows the player to level up their character with the souls they've gathered. Souls required for Level Up increases each time the player's level gets higher. Reinforce Weapon Allows the player to upgrade weapons and shields with the requisite upgrade materials and the required Souls needed. To do this, they must first get the Weapon Smithbox. Reinforce Armor Allows the player to upgrade armor with materials like above. To do this, they must first get the Armor Smithbox. Keep in mind that weapons cannot be Ascended at a Bonfire, only Blacksmiths can do that. Repair Equipment Allows the player to repair weapons and armor with Souls. To do this, they must first get the Repairbox and the required number of Souls. Attune magic Allows the player to select several sorceries, miracles and pyromancies to carry with them. The player must first find the appropriate sorcery/miracle/pyromancy to attune it. The amount of spells that can be attuned is based on the player's Attunement level. Access Bottomless Box Allows the player to store weapons, armor and items infinitely and carry them over to other Bonfires. To do this, the Bottomless Box must first be purchased. Warp Allows the player to warp to other major Bonfires they have located anywhere in Lordran after the Lordvessel has been received. These are mainly Boss-Bonfires, Bonfires protected by Fire Keepers, Covenant-Bonfires and the Lordvessel itself (after it's been placed). Kindle Allows the player to kindle the bonfire by sacrificing one Humanity to gain more estus flasks when resting at that bonfire. Reverse Hollowing Revives the player back to Human at the cost of one Humanity. Mechanics Upon resting at a bonfire, all enemies (unless otherwise specified) respawn and all traps reset. Players also refill five Estus Flasks. Players may kindle bonfires using Humanity in order to receive additional amounts of Estus Flasks (one humanity per kindling, can be kindled up to three times, up to 20 Estus Flasks collected). Bonfires may only be kindled past 10 after players obtain the Rite of Kindling. Kindling a bonfire is a permanent action and carries through to NG+ and beyond. Kindling a bonfire while online may give other players in other worlds who have last rested at the same bonfire one extra Estus charge. This allows players to exceed the usual limit of 20 Estus. Some bonfires have a fire keeper. Killing a fire keeper will put out the bonfire permanently until the next playthrough; players will be unable to relight it, the only exception being the Firelink Shrine bonfire, as its Fire Keeper can be revived. When killed, the player will respawn at the bonfire previously rested at, not the closest bonfire. If no bonfire has been rested at the player is returned to their cell in the Northern Undead Asylum. If Firelink Shrine has been reached, the player respawns at the bonfire in Firelink Shrine instead of their cell in the Northern Undead Asylum. Using the miracle Homeward, or the item Homeward Bone, will teleport the player back to the last bonfire he/she rested at. This counts as resting at the bonfire, so all spell casts will be recharged, Estus refilled, enemies respawned etc. Bonfire locations Northern Undead Asylum *In the courtyard before the area where the Asylum Demon ambushes the Chosen Undead. *In a sewer, immediately after the initial Asylum Demon ambush. Lordran *Firelink Shrine' (warping point) **Found after being dropped in Lordran by the Giant Crow and acts as a warping point after receiving the Lordvessel. *'Undead Burg' **To the left of a Hollow Soldier Crossbowman, beyond the area where the Hellkite Dragon is spotted. *'Undead Parish' **'Sunlight Altar''' (warping point) - Across the threshold that is guarded by the Hellkite Dragon. **'Undead Parish' (warping point) - Across a narrow bridge, in the old Undead Church above Andre the Blacksmith. *'Darkroot Garden' **Hidden behind an Illusory Wall, opposite the sealed door requiring the Crest of Artorias. *'Darkroot Basin' **Close to a Halberd wielding Black Knight, in a tunnel leading to an elevator connecting to the Valley of Drakes. *'Depths' (warping point) **Behind a locked wooden door, guarded by a torch carrying Hollow, in the corridor with the falling Slimes. *'Blighttown' **Beyond the tunnel that connects to the Depths, on a bridge between giant supporting stone pillars. **On the bottom level, in a tunnel leading off of the poison Swamp. *'Quelaag's Domain' **'Daughter of Chaos' (warping point) - Behind an illusory wall, below the Bell of Awakening. Answer "Yes" when questioned by Eingyi, the Egg Burdened or kill him. *'The Great Hollow' **At the beginning of the Hollow, behind two illusory walls. *'Ash Lake' **Shortly after arriving from The Great Hollow. **'Stone Dragon' (warping point) - At the very end of the long path, in front of the Stone Dragon. *'Sen's Fortress' **Close to the top of the fortress, in the area where the Giant Firebomber throws giant firebombs, drop off of a crumbling ledge. *'Anor Londo' **'Anor Londo' (warping point) - In the room with the Darkmoon Knightess Fire Keeper. **'Darkmoon Tomb' (warping point) - At the bottom of the spiral stairs mechanism, in front an illusory statue of Lord Gwyn, which acts as the entrance to the Blade of the Darkmoon Covenant. **Beyond the Dragonslayer Greatbow wielding Silver Knights, enter the Cathedral from a balcony, it will be in the room on the left and contains Solaire. **'Chamber of the Princess' (warping point) - After the fight with Dragonslayer Ornstein and Executioner Smough. *'Painted World of Ariamis' (warping point) **At the beginning, before entering the fortress. Can only warp to, but not from, the Bonfire. *'The Abyss' (warping point) **Appears after defeating the Four Kings, at the end of New Londo Ruins. *'The Catacombs' **Next to the first switch and guarded by a Necromancer. **Behind an illusory wall beside the ladder to the switch controlling the second bridge. *'Tomb of the Giants' **'Tomb of the Giants' (warping point) - Near Patches, at the bottom of a ladder. **Around a tight corner, before reaching three Skeletal Beasts. **'Altar of the Gravelord' (warping point) - Appears after defeating Gravelord Nito. *'The Duke's Archives' **Beyond the corridors guarded by the two Armored Tusks, at the bottom of the lift. **In a prison cell, after being defeated during the first encounter with Seath the Scaleless at the top of the Archives. Cannot warp from Bonfire. **'The Duke's Archives' (warping point) - On a balcony, towards the back end of the Archives, overlooking the inner gardens containing Crystal Golems. *'Crystal Cave' (warping point) **Appears after defeating Seath the Scaleless. *'Demon Ruins' **Just beyond Quelaag's Domain, surrounded by Egg Burdened. **Below the group of Capra Demons, next to a Burrowing Rockworm. **After the Demon Firesage boss fight and before the Centipede Demon boss battle. *'Lost Izalith' **Immediately after the Centipede Demon arena. **Within the structure that is in the middle of the Lava Lake, amidst the Bounding Demons of Izalith. The Bonfire is behind an illusory wall. **Appears after defeating the Bed of Chaos. *'Firelink Altar' **The altar itself acts as a Bonfire and grants a capacity of 20 Estus Flasks when rested at without the requirement of kindling. Oolacile Prepare to Die Edition and Artorias of the Abyss DLC content only. *'Sanctuary Garden' (warping point) **On the other side of the rift, before the fight with the Sanctuary Guardian. *'Oolacile Sanctuary' (warping point) **Close to Elizabeth. *'Oolacile Township' (warping point) **After the coliseum that acts as a staging area for the Knight Artorias fight. *'Oolacile Township Dungeon' (warping point) **At the end of the Township and before the entrance to the Chasm of the Abyss. *'Chasm of the Abyss' (warping point) **Appears after defeating Manus. Achievements/Trophies ja:篝火 Category:Dark Souls: Gameplay